Collide
by hweasley21
Summary: PostWar, PercyHermione. M for later chapters. Warning adult language and themes. Percy has come back to his family after years of seperation. He is dealing with past hurt and wrongs he caused. Along the way he collides with Hermione over and over no matt
1. Chapter 1 Coming Home

Percy took a deep breath as he paced the front yard of the burrow.

"Weasley, the pacing is driving me mad" Oliver Wood snapped. "Just go in there, apologize and make nice. Got it?"

Percy glared at his best friend for a long moment then hung his head, "You're right" Percy admitted. 'Just go in there and get it over with right?"

Oliver nodded his head and gestured to the front door. Percy walked slowly to the threshold and hesitated, trying to decide if he should knock or just walk in. It had been a long time since this was the place he called home. Five years had passed since the night he stormed out and so much had happened. He had grown and changed, he was a much better person now. He only prayed his family could see it.

The war had devastated the wizarding world and Percy was glad that the Weasley family had been left relatively unharmed. Their side suffered casualties but all members of his family were alive and well.

Percy felt a sharp jab in his ribs that brought him back to reality. He glared at Oliver once more before lifting his hand and knocking on the door. He held his breath wondering who would open it. He was shocked when it opened and revealed a beautiful woman with long dark hair.

"Percy" she exclaimed looking shocked. She reached out and put her arms around his neck. It took Percy a moment to realize who the woman in his arms was.

"Hermione" he said, pulling back to take a look at her. The last memory he had of Hermione Granger was cloudy, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her, but he did know she certainly didn't look like this. "Wow" was all he could say.

Hermione giggled and took his hand. 'it took you long enough" She remarked playfully. 'Welcome home"

Percy hoped his family was happy to see him as Hermione but somehow he knew that wouldn't be the case. 'Don't look so pleased" he mumbled. "They may not accept me home"

Hermione led him inside, turning to greet Oliver politely. "Everyone is outside" Hermione explained as she led him through the kitchen. "Were having a birthday party for B.J." At the confused look on Percy's face Hermione explained. "B.J., Bill Jr" she explained. Percy nodded but remained silent.

The scene outside was overwhelming but heart-warming. Bill was throwing a ball to a toddler who screamed in delight when she caught it. Molly and Fleur were fussing with a cake and everyone else was scatter around having separate conversations. Hermione cleared her throat. "Excuse me all" She started, "there is someone here who wants to join the festivities.

"Percy"Mrs.Weasley cried. She left Fleur's side and rushed towards her long estranged son enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. He stroked her hair lightly and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Hello mum" he whispered, "Sorry it took me so long"

"Percy" His father greeted him. Arthur pulled Molly off of him and gave him a tight hug. "Good to have you home". After Percy released his father he took a step into the yard. Bill and Charlie both stood to meet him half-way. The stared for a long moment.

"How are you?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly at their silent scrutiny.

"You're just in time for cake" Bill said a moment later. "Join us?"

Percy grinned and shook his older brother's hands. He turned to survey the rest of his family, wondering about their reactions. Ginny had grown and it broke his heart. _While I was off being a pompous self-centered prick she became a woman,_ he chastised himself. She grinned and let Percy pick her up and spin her around.

"Isn't this the sweetest thing" Fred spat. George grumbled and nodded in his agreement. "Percy being welcome home with open arms.

"Guys" Percy started but was cut off quickly.

"They forgive and forget" Ron interjected, "That is their poragative, however I have no use for warm and fuzzies and I have no use for you". Before Percy could find the words Ron and the twins brushed past him and into the house. He made to follow them but a pair of gentle hands stopped him.

"Give it time" Hermione urged quietly.

He nodded and let his gaze fall on her face. The sun was setting and cast a glow on her delicate features. "You're right" Percy agreed.

"Who's that?" a little voice asked. Percy turned and faced his nephew. A small freckled face kid that reminded Percy a lot of Bill as a child.

"B.J" Fleur said kneeling down to her sons level, "This is you're Uncle Percy. You have seen pictures remember?"

He nodded, 'Hi" he said. "I am four today"

Percy grinned at B.J., "happy birthday" he told him.

"Thanks" he replied. He grabbed Percy's hand, "It's time for birthday cake and you're in luck because my mom makes the best cake."

Percy tried to put the scene with Ron and the twins out of his mind as he settled between B.J and Charlie at the picnic table. He knew coming home wouldn't be easy but he needed to do it.

Charlie and Oliver were getting into a heated quidditch discussion. Ginny let Harry put an arm around her shoulder and began to discuss what sounded like wedding plans with her mother and Fleur. Harry nodded and Percy and smiled.

"Ron is bit of an idiot" Harry said, "Good to have you back, how have you been what have you been up to?"

"Not tom much" Percy told him. "I quit the ministry. I actually work as Oliver's publicist and manager." Oliver was one of the wizarding world's most famous Quidditch players. He was keeper for the Chudley Cannons now and doing quite well for himself, as was Percy. Harry nodded appreciatively.

"Must be interesting" Harry commented and Percy nodded. He looked up and saw Hermione was gone.

"Where is Hermione?" Percy asked. Harry looked around and then grinned, "Probably off giving Rona piece of her mind"

"So, what have you been up to Potter?" Percy asked changing the subject. He felt a little sick when he thought about the ugly looks he got from Ron and the Twins.

"Ron and I own a Quidditch supply store" Harry told him. "I was offered a job as an auror but after the way the ministry treated me" Harry trailed off and shrugged. "Let's just say it wasn't for me"

Percy and Harry were commiserating on the evils of the ministry when the back door burst open and Hermione stormed out. She plastered a fake smile on her face and sat next to Harry across from Percy.

"Sorry about that" Hermione chirped. She took a plate with a piece of cake from Fleur and thanked her. "Ron is a complete waste of time. Talking to him is like talking to a brick wall sometimes."

The rest of the Weasley's laughed and Hermione shrugged, 'oh, well what can you do?" Hermione took a deep breath, "So, Mr.Weasley. Tell me all about you're self"

"You first" Percy said.

"Ok"Hermioen relented. "I am working at Ron and Harry's shop. They do all the fun things and I balance the books and keep the place from exploding. The three of us share a flat above the shop and that is pretty much all" Hermione grimaced playfully. 'My life is a little boring on two dimensional.

Hermione's smile was contagious and so was her enthusiasm. He knew this was different girl then the one he knew at Hogwarts and he wanted to get to know her. _She is certainly beautiful, _Percy mused. He took in her round and perfectly constructed features then let his eyes travel lower also checking out her curves._ And she filled out,_ he thought. He mentally chastised himself for the thought. She was too young for him and she was Ron's best friend. No, Hermione Granger could be nothing more than a friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Momories

Hermione sipped her wine and stared thoughtfully at the middle Weasley child. Percy was playing with B.J. and both were laughing. The Percy in front of her was a very different Percy than she remembered. The of old laughed very rarely and he certainly wasn't the type to kneel down in the dirt to play with a four year old. Hermione was suddenly flooded with memories of the first time she met Percy Weasley.

_Her first glance of Percy Weasley had not been at Hogwarts but at Diagon Alley. McGonagall went with her and her parents to get school supplies. She spent the day telling Hermione about being a witch and about Hogwarts. Hermione listened intently hanging on the deputy headmistresses every word._

_Their final stop of the day was Flourish and Blotts to pick up her books. When they were done with the required book list Hermione drifted around the store looking at other books. She wanted to pick up a few things for light reading. The door opening didn't catch her attention but loud voices did. Hermione turned and saw a family of red heads walk in. _

_There was fierce mother holding the hand of a tiny red-haired girl. The little girl was looking over her shoulder giggling at her brothers. The source of her giggling was a set of gangly twins. They were tormenting their older brother who finally snapped at them, causing his mother to pay attention to the antics of her children._

"_Fred, George" Molly said. "Come up here and stand by me. I have told you three times to stop pestering Percy. I have had with you two"_

_The twins grumbled but stood by their mother. The oldest boy, Percy she heard his mother call him, gloated and stuck his chest out. The little boy bringing up the rear, who looked about her age, rolled his eyes at Percy and went to stand by his twin brothers._

"_Hello Molly" Minerva greeted the strict-looking Matriarch. She turned to the Granger's. "This is Molly Weasley. Two of her children have graduated from Hogwarts and she will have four children attending Hogwarts this year. Molly approached the Grangers "How are you?"_

_Molly smiled at the deputy headmistress, "I am wonderful and you?" she said._

"_I am fine" Minerva told her. 'I would like to introduce you to Todd and Emily Granger." Molly nodded at Hermione's parents. "And this is Hermione, she will be attending Hogwarts this year."_

"_Hello darling" Molly said beaming. "My son Ron start Hogwarts this year too"_

"_I am not old enough" The little interjected looking extremely put out._

_Molly squeezed her hand, "Next year Ginny" Molly promised her. "Percy" Molly said beckoning the oldest over. Hermione's breath caught in her chest as he walked over to them. He smiled at Minerva and the Granger's._

"_Hello Professor" he said with the nod of his head._

"_Percy, this is Hermione Granger" Molly told him. "She will be starting Hogwarts this year. Since you are a prefect I was thinking you could watch out for her."_

_Percy looked at Hermione then smiled down at her. Hermione felt her face go warm. **He** **is very handsome**, Hermione thought. The thought made her uneasy because Hermione hadn't noticed boys before and the first boy she notices was much older than her. **Who am I kidding? **Hermione asked herself sullenly, **He is a teenager, I bet at least fifteen or sixteen. I** **am just a little kid.**_

"_I guess I could keep an eye out for her" Percy told his mother winking at Hermione. He heart fluttered at this._

"Percy is a fifth year student at Hogwarts" McGonagall told the Granger's. "He was picked by Professor Dumbledore to be a prefect. The choice of a prefect is based on several factors, Grades, behavior record and teacher recommendation. Percy is a Gryffindor."

_Hermione nodded knowingly as she had already been told about the four houses. She wanted to be in Gryffindor before and now even more. _

"_Ow!" someone whined from a few isles over, "Mum!"_

_Molly looked around and saw her youngest son now being tormented by the unruly twins. She smiled apologetically at Minerva and the Granger's. "It was so nice to meet you all. If you will excuse me"_

"_Of course"Mr.Granger said shaking Molly's hand. Minerva chuckled as she watched Molly approach the twins. Percy grimaced and looked apologetically at Hermione. _

"_I am sorry about that," Percy whispered and Hermione shrugged._

"_It's ok" Hermione replied also whispering._

"_It was nice to meet you Hermione. See you at Hogwarts." Percy grinned and ran off to join his mother._

_Hermione watched him leave and couldn't stop smiling. "He seemed like a nice boy," Mrs. Granger said giving Hermione knowing smile._

"_Yes" Hermione sniffed not wanting anyone to know how felt about the Gryffindor prefect. "Nice, in an arrogant kind of way"_

_Ms.Granger smiled and took her daughters hand, "You can't fool me sweetheart" she whispered and Hermione blushed._

"_Professor McGonagall could you tell me more about professor Dumbledore" hermione said pulling away from her mother, 'He seems terribly interesting"_

_Hermione barely listened to her teacher talking she was watching Percy until his family left. She couldn't wait to see him again._

Hermione chuckled into her drink at the memories. Percy did in fact watch her at Hogwarts. He became her first friend there, even before Harry and Ron. Hermione's little crush continued but she knew that Percy would never want to be with her. She was four years younger than him, well technically she was only three years and a month older than she was but at the time that three years was a world of difference.

"Hermione" Ginny said trying to get her best friends attention.

"What?" Hermione asked coming back to reality.

Ginny grinned at her friend, "You were staring at Percy"

"I-I –I most certainly was not," Hermione cried.

"Ok" Ginny said with an air of disbelief. Ginny let her glance wander to Percy too. "He has changed hasn't he?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, Percy had changed and it was painfully obvious. He was dressed in muggle clothes, a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue button up shirt. His hair was a little longer than he used to wear it but spike a little. The most obvious change was his glasses, or more accurately the lack there of, Percy seemed to be wearing contacts. _He is hot! _Hermione thought then mentally slapped herself. _Grow up Granger; He couldn't possibly be interested in you._

"I have some work to do" Hermione told Ginny. "So, I am going to get out of here"

"You sure?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and hugged her friend. She made her rounds saying goodbye, to everyone except Ron and then left quickly for her flat. She thought about Percy and groaned inwardly. "Old crushes come back to bite you in the ass" Hermione whined as she threw herself onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3 Brainstorming and angry words

Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley and she was looking for Harry and Ron. They were late as usual and Hermione as getting anxious. Out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw Ron and she sped her pace.

"Oww" she cried when she ran into something. Whatever or whomever she ran into knocked onto her bottom.

"I am so sorry" Percy said when he helped Hermione to her feet.

"That's ok" Hermione replied, blushing slightly. 'I should really watch where I am going."

"No-It was all my fault" Percy said. "I was waiting for Oliver. He is late and I thought I saw him over there but I was wrong"

Hermione giggled, "I was waiting for Harry and Ron-I think I got stood up"

"Was this lunch business or pleasure?" Percy asked.

"Business" Hermione replied. "I am trying to find new ways to promote the store. I wanted their help in brainstorming."

"Well, it looks as if we both were stood up" Percy advised her. "We could have lunch together-maybe I can help you brainstorm"

Hermione blushed again. "Ok-let's go"

Percy led Hermione to the Leaky Cauldron. The two went inside and found empty table-after ordering drinks they started making polite chitchat.

"It was really nice to see you the other day," Percy told her.

"You too" Hermione replied softly. Hermione got the impression Percy wanted to say more but didn't. For a moment they both stared at the one another. Finally Percy broke the silence.

"I had a good idea" Percy said, "You own a Quidditch supply story, yes?" Hermione nodded. "I manage a famous Quidditch player, right?" Hermione nodded still not following him. "Ok. So I do Charity work with St.Mungo's. We could arrange a charity autograph signing with Oliver at your store. Would bring attention to it and bring customers in"

Hermione thought about that for a second and it was a pretty good idea. "Ok, will you let me know when Oliver could do that? I will check with Harry and Ron-see what they think."

"Sounds good" Percy replied.

For the next hour the two friends sat their chatting about work and brainstorming together. Hermione was surprised by how well they worked together.

"Absolutely not" Ron snapped.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

She was at the store with Harry and Ron. She suggested Percy's idea and Ron became crazed.

"Because-Because-you know why" Ron shouted. "Because Percy betrayed my family. Because Percy is a git and because you shouldn't be in league with the enemy."

"Ron" Harry started gently.

"Ronald-this is business and it would really help us" Hermione scolded him. "Stop being so ignorant and open your eyes. Not everything is about you"

Ron fumed for a minute and stomped out of the room.

"Was that necessary?" Harry asked

"Do not start Potter" Hermione warned. "He is being stupid"

"A little but give him time," Harry suggested." I will go and talk to him." Harry stood up to leave and smiled at Hermione. "The idea really is a good one. Tell Percy and Oliver to go ahead with it. Ron will either deal with it or quit."

Hermione nodded. As mad as she was at Ron she didn't want him to quit-not because of her. She grabbed her purse and went upstairs. She could hear Ron and Harry arguing. She shut her bedroom door and flicked the light on. "Hello Hermione" Seamus greeted her.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione cried glaring at her boyfriend, "Seamus, you scared me"

"Sorry love" Seamus replied standing and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Rough day?"

"The roughest" Hermione whined as she threw herself on the bed. "I guess you can hear"

"Anyone in twenty miles can hear Ron" Seamus replied. "When will you finally agree to move in with me?"

"Now just isn't the time" Hermione said hoping to avoid an argument with him. Seamus just shrugged.

"That's ok" Seamus said, "Can I stay here tonight?"

Hermione nodded, 'I am going to take a shower."

"Want Company?" Seamus asked.

"No-I will do nothing to draw the attention of Ron and set him off further ok?" Hermione said and Seamus nodded. Hermione grabbed her nightclothes and headed for the shower. In the hall she could still hear Ron and Harry arguing. Hermione slipped into the shower quietly.

She and Seamus had been together for while-almost 2 years. The relationship originally seemed like transition- they started dating only a month after she and Ron broke up. But over time the relationship made sense and felt right. However lately she was growing bored. Seamus wanted to move forward and Hermione wasn't ready for that-not yet.

Then Percy Weasley came back into her life. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss Percy. He always seemed focused and committed-would he be like that in _every _aspect of his life. Hermione chastised herself for those thoughts and tried to drive Percy from her mind. "Let it go Granger" Hermione told herself, "Focus on your currently love life not some schoolgirl crush."


	4. Chapter 4 Breaking up is hard to do

"You have a crush on Granger" Oliver teased.

"That is just silly Oliver" Percy said put the newspaper down and glared at him, "I do not"

The two friends had met for breakfast to discuss business. Percy mentioned his idea for Hermione's store. Oliver somehow assumed Percy had thing for Hermione.

"Oh well that's good" Oliver replied. "Because she is taken"

Percy looked up from his breakfast, "What?"

"She has a boyfriend," Oliver explained. "Some kid from Hogwarts- the Irish one"

"Seamus" Percy answered, "Seamus Finnegan"

"Right" Oliver replied, "him"

Percy had no idea why but the idea of Hermione with Seamus made him sick. "That guy isn't good enough for her"

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Not smart enough" Percy told him. "Hermione needs an intelligent man like…"

"Like you?" Oliver teased. Percy threw a piece of bacon. Oliver just laughed.

"Will you do the autograph signing or not?" Percy asked. "I need to let St. Mungo's and Hermione know"

"Sure why not?" Oliver said. "I better go Percy-get me the details of this thing later ok?"

Percy nodded. He picked up a quill and wrote a letter to St. Mungo's. The signing would actually be to raise money for the new Children's ward. It was a good cause- he knew Hermione would like that. When he finished that letter he also wrote one to Hermione.

Percy finished breakfast and left the restaurant. He had a slow day so he decided to go and see Ginny at her job. She had a desk job at Gringotts-wizarding customer service. Some wizards couldn't deal with the goblins, so wizards and witches were hired to help out. Ginny hated the job and wanted to quit. But didn't want to look for another job so she was stuck-at least for a while.

"Percy" Ginny greeted him. 'What a nice surprise"

Percy hugged his sister, "Yeah-my day is slow and I wanted to see you."

"Ok-well my day is slow to so have a seat" Ginny replied.

Percy sat down across from Ginny's desk. He saw her desk had many pictures on it-mostly her and Harry but some with Ron and Hermione." So how is Harry?"

"He is good" Ginny said. "He and Ron had some argument about the story. Apparently Ron is made at both Harry and Hermione. I think Ron is so childish sometimes"

Percy shrugged, "He has his moments" Percy answered. He wanted to ask her something but couldn't really find the words. "So how is Hermione?"

Ginny looked confused, "Didn't you talk to her yesterday?"

Percy nodded, "Yeah, but we mostly talked business"

"Oh" Ginny replied. "She is good. I think living with two boys has made her crazy but whatever"

"Is she seeing anyone?" Percy asked.

"Yeah she and Seamus…"Ginny trailed off and grinned at Percy, "Why?"

"No reason" Percy answered.

"Do you want to ask her out?" Ginny continued.

"No" Percy replied. "I was just wondering."

Ginny didn't reply but didn't look convinced, "Ok-well yeah-she and Seamus have been together for a while"

"Oh ok" Percy said and cleared his throat, 'So-I hear you are getting married". His plan to change the subject worked because Ginny lit up and started gushing.about her engagement to Harry.

Percy headed home after his day with Ginny. He was worn out just from all the wedding talk. He went inside and threw himself into a chair.

"Hello" Penelope said from the kitchen, "Is that you Perce?"

"Bloody hell" Percy hissed. He stood up and went towards the kitchen, "Yes-who else would it be?"

"I was just wondering" Penelope said. She met him at the doorway and kissed him. Percy pulled away quickly.

Penny and Percy had been a couple on and off since Hogwarts. Lately it was more on than off-at least as far as Penny was concerned. Percy really felt like it was more bothersome than anything-he had been trying to end the relationship for weeks. It bothered him that penny came into his house when he wasn't there. Didn't he deserve any time for himself?

"What's wrong?" Penny asked.

"Nothing" Percy said running his hands threw his hair. "Penny- sit down. We need to talk"

"Oh no" Penny replied. She sat down but eyed him warily.

"Look" Percy started. "I think we need reassess the relationship. We have been together for a long time and I love you. I really do love you but I feel we have outgrown one another. Maybe we should start seeing other people"

Penny teared up, "Percy, please?" she begged, "Don't do this. Whoever the other woman is-she isn't worth it"

Percy sighed, "There is no other woman Penny-I just think it's time we move on. That's all"

Penny sniffled, "No Percy-I know you. There is another woman. I know it."

Percy just shook his head, "Think whatever you want but it is over Penny. I am sorry"

Penny gathered her things and headed for the door. "I hope it works out for you Percy-but I think you will see we are meant to be," she told him before leaving.

Percy sat back in the chair and sighed, it wasn't going to work and he knew that. It still wasn't fair to ask Penelope to wait until his love for Hermione waned away.


End file.
